Breaking a hero
by Icestar100
Summary: What if the earth temple had been more than Link could take. What if Impa words had more of an impact then she had planned.
1. Down Fall

Impa now paced the floor looking more and more like a caged beast. The worry etched upon her face. She looked upon the Goddess Sword in her hands. The scene once more played in her mind. She had not held her tongue hoping to inspire the boy. Zelda had told her how he just floated through life never really applying himself. That need to change right now everything was counting on these two. She would use this as an excuse to make the boy focus. She had always believed anger was a true motivator.

She had turned to walk through the portal. "Your right you do it. I'll tell Zelda dad that she safe." She had turned around again not understanding what he meant. That's when she saw it the chosen hero drop the sword upon the floor like it was some weight that was just too heavy to handle anymore. Then he just left.

Now here she stood holding the sword of the chosen hero. Had she done this? Had she overestimated the strain the child was under. He had cut his way through hordes to see her and she had made her leave only to tongue lash the boy. He was the reincarnation of the man no she correct herself the warrior. The hero who cut down the enemy of Hylia like so much wheat upon a farmers scythe. One whose very name struck fear in them. This boy was not him. She had treated them the same but the warrior was forged in battle. This boy had never had to kill tell he came down here. Even the warrior had ally's men to fight, die, and more importantly live with. All this boy had was a cold entity within the sword itself. A reminder of everything that had been taken from him for a destiny he never asked for.

She consider falling upon the blade in shame for she had failed. She failed her grace by pushing the one she was closed to away. She knew it was breaking her graces heart to be so cold to the one called Link but he need this or so she though. They had seen each other but for all it mattered they might as well have been miles apart she had not allow her grace to go to the boy.

She had failed her people by being the reason her goddess was now in more danger than ever. It was true she was a fighter but she was a guardian not warrior. She could not protect Zelda and walk the path of the chosen hero.

Most of all she failed all of world but being the one who would be the biggest instrument in its destruction. Her words and her actions had broken the boy. There would be no hero to save the day this time. He had been cut, beat, burned and crushed, yet her words her actions were what broke him.

She had hidden the blade from Zelda not knowing what to say. She needed time to think. She had suggested they make camp and the mortal who was a goddess now slept. Impa knew she would not sleep tonight. There had never been anything in the prophecy about this. He was the one with a spirit who could not be broken but here they were. Had Hylia been wrong? The spirit of her chosen warrior was already war weary by the time he took his last breath. She had chosen to tie his soul to this destiny. Had he been a death seeker all along was that where his strength came from. If so had her denying him his final rest been all that warrior's and boy's spirit could take.

No she would not allow herself the ease of a quick death by the blade. She would either find the boy and fix this or would die with the rest of the world. Yet as she stared into the fire. Where to begin? She look at the sword once more. "Where would your master go?" That's when the blade glowed and the metallic girl came out. "There is an 85% chance he will head to the Faron woods. My analyses shows it to be a place he found peace." Impa blinked surprised that she had been given an answer. "Did you just answer my summonses?" The sword girl stared at her making her feel more and more uncomfortable like even it was judging her failure. "No I am simply following the mission my creator gave me. To return to the hand of her chosen hero my master Link. Since your mission is also to find him I am simply aiding my own goals." With that the girl returned to the sword. "Well at least I know where to start now I just have to figure how to start."


	2. Author Replies

Duke Serkol I agree there's acutely a real world problem faced by Officers, Paramedics, and others who have to sevre the greater good. They just get burned out feeling like no one appreciates them. Thank you for your review.

GrimGrave No worries mate I am glad you did it to be honest. How can we improve if we don't know our flaws? Sadly I and my friends are not native English speakers. I learned in it my adult life so I admit I still have trouble with it. If you'd be willing to proof read I'd be happy to let you. Otherwise my main job is to make it readable. I will take the part about people speaking into play. Thank you for your review


	3. The Deal

Impa had already broke down camp and destroyed all evidence they had ever been there. All there was now was waking Zelda something she had wanted to put off for as long as she could. Taking a deep breath she looked upon the young girls form. She looked sweet as she slept. She would say content. Just another youth away in a world of dreams. Nothing like the one who held the whole world's fate upon her shoulders. Reaching over and putting a hand on her shoulder Impa shook Zelda. "My Grace it's time to wake up and get moving."

Zelda yawned and stretched looking around. She smiled at Impa. "Good morning how did you sleep Impa?"

Truth is Impa was right she never had slept at all. If not only for the fact she stayed up all night watching over the sleeping form of the innocent, she also had too much on her mind. She had decided to put the sword hidden under her cloak. It was best she didn't add this to Zelda worries. She had altered the destiny of one of the chosen best not to tempt fate and risk doing it again. "Good morning my Grace I am in good spirits. How about you?"

"I wish we did not have to get going so early. I had been dreaming of Link." That last part had made a knot form in Impa's throat. "Did you see him in his Knight Uniform he was so handsome. Green really looks good on him" Zelda now turned to gaze directly into Impa's eyes. "Still did I have to treat him so cold? He seemed so sad when I left. I hope you really where able to inspire him."

It took every bit of Impa training not to react to Zelda words. "My grace the boy needs a goal to reach to something to make him the hero of legend. He should have slain everything in there and freed you before I had to do anything. He had been late and put your very life in danger."

Zelda let out the sweetest laugh. "You don't know Link very well. He has a way of winning when everything is against him. Once while knight commander Eagus and Link where sparring. Somehow Link had lost his grip on the sword and had it knocked out of his reach. Eagus held the sword to Link throat asking him to yield. Everyone but me had counted this as a lost. That's when with his bare hand he grabbed the blade and kicked for Eagus stomach. Eagus had gotten the wind knocked out of him. Link simply flipped the blade over and asked if Eagus yielded. The dumb boy spent a month with his hand wrapped while it healed but he won. That's why even in chains I knew I would be safe. Link when he wants something the goddess themselves could not stop him."

Impa had to admit with that story she was impressed not many would consider doing that with the harm it would bring on themselves even more so just to win a simply sparring match. Maybe there was more to this boy then she had though. "Your grace we need to return to Faron woods I have some unfinished business there. Come alone we have quite a walk ahead of us."

It had taken them more than half a day walking double time to back track to the wood but they were near the Hero now. Now what to do with the Goddess. Impa had been thinking about this since they started their travel. She had come to a plan it was not ideal but it would do for now. That's when Zelda had said something that had made every hair on Impa stand on end.

"It seems the old women from before is gone. I wonder where she went."

She had planned to Leave Zelda with the old women she didn't know why but she believe she would be safe here. The lack of her had shook her to her core for some reason like a vital peace was missing. It felt like the threads of fate and destiny themselves had started to unravel. Still she had to move on and create a new plan. Well there was only one thing she could think to do. "Uh yes you grace she most likely just stepped out come alone now. We must see some of your old friends."

She had at last been able to find a safeish place for the goddess among the Kikwi while it was true they were no fighters. They could hide like no else so if danger did come they might be able to sneak Zelda away before harm came to her but now she had to focus on other matters. Pulling out the Goddess blade she stared at it. "Any chance you have any more help you could provide." She was once again surprised when the steel maiden answered her.

"I have the ability to locate my master if you will draw the sword and when pointed in the right direction it will vibrate and glow indicating where to go." With that she returned to the sword.

Staring at the sword in surprise. "Hu your handy do you have a save the world and undo the last few days feature."

Once again she jumped out of the sword. "No." with that said she return to it.

Impa shrugged "it was worth a try." Drawing the sword she started her search. It only took few minutes with the help of the blade. Hearing the sounds of combat she charged a head only to be stopped dead in her tracks. There was the green clad youth beating a Bokoblin with an Iron Shield. She would had died laughing at the absurdity had everything not been in such a dire state.

Link smiled as he watched the enemy poof into nothing. "Who needs a sword when you have a smashing board?" Turning around he viewed the dark clad women who had taken the mantel of hero. "Oh it's you. Here to tell me that's not how you use a smashing board now?"

Impa stood there flabbergasted "Yes I mean no I mean that's not how you use a smashing board I mean shield. Well it worked so I guess it can be used that way." Taking a deep breath she started over. "Hello chosen one I see you have inventive ways of dealing with problems."

Link sighed as he placed the shield on his back and crossed his arms giving the black clad mistress the 1000 yard stare. "I'm not the chosen hero anymore I gave you that title and the sword. By your own admission I am unworthy of being called that remember? Just call me Link please."

With a nod of her head Impa responded. "As you wish Chos erm Link I guess it's only fair I give you something to call me."

Link quickly cut in. "Chosen Hero."

Impa shifted in place finding that response made her more uncomfortable then it should have. "Please no I will take guardian of the goddess if we must use titles but I would prefer Impa."

Link at last dropped his arm slowly he walked over to a tree and lean on it placing a foot upon the trunk and his hands behind his head but at least he seemed focus on her now. "So Impa chosen by the well chosen what brings you to this." Looking around while outstretching his arms. "Neck of the woods." At last placing them back behind his head.

Deciding that if she wanted him to really give her a chance she had to appear as a person not an authority figure she undid the cloak that hid her features and let it drop to the ground. Then Walked over and offered the sword back to its master. "I wish you to fulfill your destiny Link."

Link let out a laugh but unlike Zelda's sweet one his was cold with a cutting edge to it. Something you might hear from a tyrant before he strikes down a thorn in his side. "I'm thinking no I mean I simply came here to return this slingshot and then back to Skyloft. After this I don't even know if I want to be a knight. It does not seem worth it Zelda safe with you and now I don't need to go on this big quest where life and limb are in peril so you keep it go slay something with it."

With that Fi

Once more left her sword. "Master it is not this one destiny to fight this great evil. I was not created to serve her therefore you must take back the sword and forge on."

Shaking his head at her gave a simple smile to Fi. "No Fi you have a new master now. Serve her well."

Impa stood there speechless it had never occurred to her that the Chosen Hero might reject his fate. Everyone she knew including the hero whose soul now rested in this boy always forged ahead because of duty. It was just how things worked. She had fully well expect the hero to simply take the blade back because he was the chosen hero. Now she had to think of a way to make him take back the blade. She had thought about forcing him but in the end what would that accomplish? If she used force she might be injured and then unable to perform her duty. If she had won then the hero would be injured and less able to carry on with the challenges he now faced. Plus what would the spirit maiden do if she found out. She seemed to be protective of the lad. There was also the likely possibility that it would drive him into the arms of the enemy. She would take her own life before she would ever do such a thing and expected the same from others but things were different here. No she had to make a deal. "Hero I mean Link what if I took you to Zelda would you be willing to take up the sword then." That laugh the one she was growing to hate echo through the forest once more.

"You mean the women who after all I've done for her turned her back on me in the Earth Temple?" Link once again laughed. "Yeah I'd be happy to never have to gaze upon her again. So that going to be a no."

Once more this boy surprised her. How could anyone be angry with much less show open scorn for the girl she was so sweet even in this form. Did he know how much she had given up for the hero but it was not her place to tell him such things. There had to be a way.

Link at last pushed off the tree seeming to get ready to leave. "It simple Impa why would anyone want to bother with this?"

Impa smile maybe there was a way. "Well boy if you don't the worlds doomed everyone you know and love is dead. How's that for motivation you fight for your very life and those you love." She said it before thinking it through. She had called him boy in the most mocking way possible. Why by the goddess had she done that? Now she's give every Rupee and the clothes off her back to take it back but what was done was done.

Link turned to her a look of pure malice in his eye before they softened and a smile formed on his face. "Well then I guess we should all take this time and enjoy our last few moments on this plane of existence. Why waist even a second of it in battle? As far as family I didn't even know my parents. Let me explain something to you dear Impa. I go to what's called the Knights Academy Zelda a student there too. Did you know that most everyone there is alone? Yes it's true beside a few Zelda being one. Not many want the responsibly of a rescue knight. While yes people can apply for the most part. Everyone wants to feel safe but no one wants to take up the sword and fight for it. The academy offers us room and board in return we plead a life time of service. Those lucky enough to buy their way in can leave when they choose but not us. We serve tell at last we drop or become unable to serve. Even then some might be forced to become a teacher and such a servant to the people. That is tell you're all used up. That's what I have to look forward to being used a pawn for someone else. I though at least Zelda truly cared for me back then I would have faced the golden goddess themselves had she simply asked it. I was a fool she was just using me like everyone else like even you want to do it. So I state again what's in this for me. If I must be a pawn I wish to at least be a well-paid pawn."

There it was her ace she knew how to make him take up the sword. "I am from a tribe called the Sheikah and we have many mystic treasures. Do this thing and they are yours to do with as you please."

With that Link walked over to the sword and picked it up. "I guess we have a deal then."


	4. Past Lives

Impa slowly made her way back to the Spirit maiden. She had the boy back on the path of the hero so that all that matter. So what if she had to lie to get him to do his duty. The war had cost the Sheikah dearly. She'd be amazed if anything from her time and people even made it this far. Would anything even be worth having anymore even if she kept her promise? It was no use worried about it now. When the time came to pay up she would deal with the consequences of her actions then. It would be fine the world would be save the Goddess would complete her sacrifice duty and the hero would stand beside her weather he liked it or not. As long as what need be done was done. What put it in motion was of little value.

Impa inhaled deeply she had not really enjoyed anything since she start always on the move for one reason or another but right now she just took in the moment. The smells and sound of the forest where relaxing. She could understand why the boy liked this place. Still he was so different then his previse form. She was close enough not to the spirit maiden she could see her playing with the Kikwi. It made her laugh in her own head the sight she took in. Like a bunch of innocent children they were playing hide and seek. As she thought about it Zelda but a few days ago was just an innocent youth. Seem this war has reaching effects bringing her back to her own time when she was but Zelda age and the first time she meet Hylia champion. Closing her eye for a second she let the memory over take her.

Impa breath was ragged as sweat dripped from brow like rain from the heavens. She had to constantly blink to keep it out of her eyes. Tanto in one hand spell in the other. She was having trouble maintaining the contrition to cast spells and deep down feared her end was near. In a blur of motion all the Stalfos were just a pile of bones as soon even those where nothing but a black mist. She blink not understanding what just happened. Had the Goddess saved her? At last she laid eyes on him. In a way she was correct.

"Your luck I was in the neighborhood young shadow warrior." Spinning the sword and sheathing with such effortlessness it left her with mouth agape. He simply walked over and shut her jaw by pushing up with two fingers on her chin. "So you coming or would you like to see if more of the bone bags will come." With that he turned and left.

Shaking her head to clear it she. Had to rush to catch up with him having been left stunned by how with such easy he could dispatch the foes of the Goddess. "Uh why did you do that? How did you know I was there?"

Not even losing a step as he walked he turned to look at her. "Truth be told the other members of your tribe the Shiekah I believe you call yourself." Not waiting for an answer he turned from her as he carried on walking. "Anyway I was already looking for any survivors. When I saw the left over Stalfos well I like slaying any who would serve Demise and therefor is an enemy to all who simply want peace. Saving you just happens to have been a lucky coincidence."

Was that it she was lucky enough still why was he here. The soldiers could mop up the remaining forces. "Hylia Champion why are you still here. This seems beneath you."

Stopping dead in his track for the first time he turned to focus on her completely. "Ok I will have no more of that. I hate that title. Every time I hear it people sound like I'm better or some such foolishness. I'm just a warrior serving the greater good nothing more nothing less. So please call me warrior or solider. I prefer you call me what everyone else does Link."

Impa started to bow but stopped dead when she viewed the scorn Link held the action in. "So sir Link interesting name."

Shaking his head. "Sir Link I can live with that. Anyway no so much a name as another title. Link between the goddess and her people. Hylia believes it's important to have symbols and champions to inspire to people. We all must serve her interest." The last part was said with a sigh.

She started to shift from foot to foot find the gaze from those blue eye made her feel up not bad just odd "So sir Link what was your given name at birth if it is not disrespectful to ask."

Closing his eyes a sudden sadness took over his features before he took a heavy breath and recomposed himself. "That man dead now as is his name. I had to give all that up. Link no so bad almost sounds like a proper name right? Well to answer the question you asked before. I try to be first on the field and last to leave it. I feel like I belong here sword and shield in hand. So young one what do I call you or did they take your name too?"

Impa Impa? IMPA!

She was taken out of her memories just like that. There was her grace staring at her. Had she really been that deep in thought that she had left someone get that close without her Knowledge? "Yes what is it my grace?"

Zelda stared at her for a second. "Nothing really I was just worried the Kikiwi where telling me you were standing there looking off into space. It was making them fidgety and you had me worried.

Impa nod not knowing what else to do. "My apologies my grace."

Zelda shook her head. Her braids flew and flopping around. "No need. So did you get your business taken care of? Are we off again?"

Impa though on this a moment before she spoke. "No need we can camp her and start out tomorrow. As far as the other it's taken care of as much as possible for now. Go be with the plant people I'll stay here and keep watch."

Zelda simply shrugged and returned to her game. Impa figure there would be so few good moment why end this one early. The end of the world could wait.


	5. Author Replies 2

Seems this become more Impa story then Links. Well sometimes these things take on a life of there own.

DoctorZelda

Thank you it's nice to receive a positive review. Anyway that how this started but as I said it's become it's own story now.

OP

Not so much Link is insulted as much as he Impa open the door for him to push off this responsibly onto someone else. Thank you for your review.

Deflow

Thank you for taking time to review but there not much I can say here. Link by Nintendo own word of god is a blank slate. Something the player projects onto. I can't really do much there. No more then I can say one feeling is right and another is wrong. If that how you view Link then so be it. If you wish we can descuse it in pm but I don't wish to come off ungrateful and discourage future review from others who might not like this story.


	6. Sand and Cold

Link had a roaring camp fire going. It was amazing how cold the Lanayru desert got at night. All he could think was sweat during the day freeze at night. He started searching through his things for something to warm himself with. Finding the sail cloth Zelda had given to him a snarl formed on his lips. He had considered throwing it in the fire but just could not bring himself to do it. He could not place why he had gotten a plain one from the bazaar so it was not like it was need anymore. Still Zelda had worked so hard on it. The though had made him laugh inside his own head. Why should he care she had made her choice. Just someone else who used him. When it came time she turned her back on him too. That's all he was to people it seemed. Even in Skyloft he was a tool. "Link roll into this tree for a beetle." " Link can you help me with this barrel?" even after he did Fledge had kept info from him. Pipit had dragged it out of him even then it was not truly to help Link he knew it was for Pipit own ego. Had anyone ever just been hey Link need anything? No it was always give and take most of the time it was just take. He know it had started to make him bitter over the years but Zelda had always been that light. The one who cared about him. Then this he had left the safety of Skyloft and almost lost his life more time than he could count to see her and make sure she was ok. Then they meet at last and without even hi Link she left him.

"MAY THE KEESE FEAST ON YOU EYES ZELDA!"

Getting ready to throw the cloth in the fire something in him just would not let him. Even after everything that happen. The one closet to him had turned her back on him and had cut him to his core. He could not bring himself to destroy it. It still smelled like her and still all those hours put into it. Plus he had earned it even after all Goose and his lackeys went through to stop him he won without cheating. He had earned it. Zelda be damned this was his. At least that how he justified keeping it. Placing it back in his things he stared back into the fire. Tomorrow he would head to the Lanayru Mining Facility. Some life fight from point A to B then do it all again without end. Would it really be so wrong for him just to leave this place and never return? Just drop the sword right here and return deep to the forest. If the world ended so be it. Let the Goddess pick a new hero maybe someone who deserve this curse. It was not like he owe anyone anything. Still maybe that Imp could make it worth his wild. Deep down he could not even tell what was still driving him. Right then he felt completely alone in the world.

Laying down in the sand he curl up. He knew danger was all around but at that point he just didn't care if he opened his eye again or not. Closing his eyes he drift off uneasily.

(Short chapter I knew Still working on the next one we Zelda and Link meet again trying to figure out how to work it but I cut this from that chapter I play on making the next one longer.)


End file.
